Summertime
by silverdragon77
Summary: Kurt and Blaine enjoy a steamy mid-summer afternoon in bed. PWP, bottom!Blaine. Based on a drawing by Cacell from LiveJournal there's a link at the end of the fic.


The air that drifted through the open bedroom window was thick and blazing with mid-summer heat. Damp curls clung to Blaine's forehead as he gazed at the boy in his arms, hardly believing his good fortune. Kurt was snuggled up against him, tracing lazy patterns on Blaine's naked chest.

Beads of sweat trickled down Kurt's back and Blaine collected the drops on his fingertips as his hand slid along the curve of the other boy's spine. Blaine lifted Kurt's face, pulling him into a languid, heady kiss.

Blaine breathed in Kurt's scent as he pulled away from the kiss, sweet coconut from his shampoo, an ever-so-slight musk mixed with the blossoming flowers outside his window, and sex.

He outlined Kurt's mouth with his tongue, drinking in the delectable lips, and Kurt granted him entrance, their tongues slipping together. Blaine pulled Kurt up as the kiss deepened, their sweaty bodies sliding together.

Kurt's hands curled into Blaine's loose hair as Blaine's slid over the curve of Kurt's ass. The boys' half-hard erections pressed against naked thighs and Blaine tugged Kurt's hips down to increase the pressure.

They writhed together, bodies moving as one as the kiss heated past the rising temperature outside. Blaine placed breathless kisses along Kurt's sweaty neck.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned. "We need to stop."

"Why on Earth would we do that?" Blaine asked, his mouth resuming its slow torture of the sensitive skin below Kurt's ear.

"Because if you fuck me one more time today, I'm not going to be able to walk normally for the next week."

"Walking's overrated. We should just stay here.," Blaine pressed another kiss to Kurt's neck. "In bed. Naked. All the time."

"God, Blaine, you can't just say things like that," Kurt groaned.

"Sure I can. Besides, who said anything about me fucking you? I kinda hoped it would be the other way around." Blaine grinned at the gasp that escaped from Kurt's lips.

"Really?" Kurt's eyes brightened. Blaine nodded and Kurt dipped his head down pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. He rolled away from Blaine, returning with a bottle of lube and a condom. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Blaine pulled his boyfriend in for another kiss as he spread his legs, his left leg coming to rest over Kurt's legs, allowing Kurt's erection to press against the side of his thigh. Kurt slathered his left hand with lube and his fingers trailed downwards, circling around Blaine's entrance, teasing the hole, before he pressed one long finger in.

Blaine gasped at the intrusion and threw his head back, taking deep breaths as his body adjusted. Kurt's mouth slid over Blaine's neck while his finger slowly inched its way farther into Blaine's body.

When Blaine started rocking back and forth on Kurt's finger, Kurt added another finger and Blaine's fists clenched around the sheets. Kurt stretched him almost painfully slow and Blaine was soon whimpering for a third finger.

"Kurt, Kurt, please." Blaine bit his lip, his eyes screwed shut. "I need more, oh god, please."

Blaine's mouth fell open as a third finger joined the first two, his whole body trembling. Sweat broke out over his skin and let out a feral, rumbling groan when Kurt's fingers brushed over his prostate. Kurt lapped at Blaine's neck and gently rubbed his leaking erection into Blaine's thighs.

Blaine shoved his hips down, forcing Kurt's fingers all the way inside him. His whole body tensed and he let out a pain-laced wail. Kurt made to pull his fingers out, but Blaine's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Don't, just, let me adjust. Don't move." Blaine took several deep breaths, attempting to calm down. Kurt traced soothing circles into Blaine's hair as the body below him slowly relaxed.

Kurt watched Blaine's expressive face as he adjusted to Kurt's fingers.

"I love you." Kurt smiled softly at Blaine. Blaine's eyes fluttered open, head turning to look at Kurt.

"I love you too." Blaine lifted his head as Kurt lowered his, their lips meeting halfway. It started sweet and slow, mouths opening up to each other, tongues sliding together in a familiar dance, but as Blaine rocked his body on Kurt's hand the kiss changed.

No longer sweet and soft, their tongues battled, breathing hitched, and Kurt's hand grabbed at the hair between his fingers. Kurt licked a searing path down Blaine's skin to his neck, sucking a violently purple mark into the skin.

Blaine's breath came in pants as he fucked himself on Kurt's fingers. Kurt captured Blaine's lips in a bruising kiss and he drew Blaine's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it hard, his tongue wrapped around the other muscle, teeth grazing over Blaine's velvet tongue.

Kurt leaned over Blaine, thrusting his fingers harshly into Blaine's body as he rutted against the naked thigh Blaine pressed against him. Kurt dominated the kiss, his tongue moving to explore every inch of Blaine's mouth.

Blaine breathed needy moans into Kurt's mouth and Kurt finally pulled away. Kurt stared down at the dazed boy beneath him who was so close to orgasm, but still so painfully far away from it.

"Kurt, fuck, oh god. Please, please get in me. I need you. I need you in me. Please," Blaine begged. Kurt withdrew his fingers from Blaine's ass, pressing a wet kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth.

Kurt fumbled with the packaging for the condom and wound up ripping it open, tossing the wrapper over the side of the bed. He rolled the condom on, moaning as his hand moved over his hard dick for the first time.

Kurt lifted Blaine's leg, his fingers wrapping over Blaine's knee and Blaine reached down pumping Kurt's erection a couple times. Kurt's hips jerked into Blaine's touch and he leaned down to kiss Blaine again.

Blaine guided Kurt's cock to his entrance and gasped into Kurt's mouth as he pushed in. Kurt pulled back a little, their foreheads almost touching, lips barely ghosting over each other. Blaine's hand slid up to grip his own dripping erection.

Blaine's eyes slid closed, his jaw dropping open as Kurt's cock pressed farther into him. After several minutes of gentle thrusts, Kurt was buried in Blaine's ass. Kurt sat up slightly, bracing himself on his right arm, his left leg swinging over Blaine's right and he rocked slowly in and out of the boy beneath him.

Sweat rolled over their too-hot skin and their duet of gasping moans hung thick in the air. Kurt gazed through half-lidded eyes at the beautiful boy beneath him, and rolled his hips just a little bit harder.

Blaine squeezed his bottom lip between his teeth, his hand on his cock speeding up with Kurt's thrusts.

"You're so beautiful," Kurt moaned, his lips closing over Blaine's mouth. "So beautiful."

"Harder, please, I need more, harder," Blaine ground out. Kurt complied, his fingers digging into Blaine's knee as he ground his dick with increasing force into Blaine's pliant, trembling body. "Oh god, yes, oh yes!"

Blaine's head fell back and Kurt's mouth attacked Blaine's pulse point, until Blaine came, screaming. It only took a few more thrusts until Kurt fell over the edge, his hips pumping erratically as he rode out his orgasm.

Kurt collapsed, unceremoniously dropping Blaine's leg over his own. Kurt slowly pulled himself out of Blaine's ass. He rolled the condom off, tossing it aside, not caring where it landed. Blaine rolled over and brought his arm around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him into a messy, sweaty kiss.

"You're beautiful too, you know." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek lightly. "That was fantastic."

Kurt hummed and snuggled into Blaine's arms, resting his head on Blaine's chest.

"I know." Kurt smiled against the bare skin beneath him.

"And so modest too," Blaine teased. Kurt playfully swatted Blaine's arm. Kurt propped his chin on Blaine's chest and Blaine lifted his head to meet Kurt's eyes.

"We're fantastic," Kurt corrected. A smile tugged at the corners of Blaine's mouth.

"That we are." Kurt moved up and pecked Blaine on the lips before settling back into Blaine's embrace. They really were fantastic, Kurt thought as he slipped to sleep.

**A/N:** Here is a link to the drawing it is based on. NSFW. Take out the parentheses and spaces to make it work: community (.) livejournal (.) com (/) kurt_blaine (/) 939228 (.) html


End file.
